


[F4M] [Script Offer] The Skyscraper Job

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fdom, Kissing, Standing Sex, Stripping, Teasing, facesitting, good boys, muscle worshop, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: I'm super happy to present my second script! I had a lot of ideas after finishing up the last one I posted, and I'm super happy with how this turned out. That being said, there are a few rough spots, and I'm not sure it needs as many swears as it has, but hopefully it's good despite that. I tried a few new things, namely muscle worship, which I haven't seen on GWA so far -- hopefully it turned out all right! (If not, it shouldn't be hard to cut; it's in double backslashes.)So, for the first time anywhere, please enjoy... The Skyscraper Job.DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] [Script Offer] The Skyscraper Job

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<<running footsteps>> Go! Go go go go go! No, *don’t* turn around, slick, GO! 

<<beat>>

If you turn around again I’m shooting you in the ass! Now GO!

<<door slamming, footsteps stop>>

<<breathing heavily>> That… was probably… the *worst* job I have ever pulled.

What do you *mean*? It was a complete and utter clusterfuck! First we set off every alarm in the place, then I get *shot*, and then you cut and run without a scratch *and* without the intel we were supposed to grab!

<<beat>>

What was that?

<<beat>>

No, no, no, not that crap about your <<mocking>> “two cracked ribs,” what was that about the data?

<<beat>>

Holy shit.

I didn’t even know you could implant a data stick there.

Please, spare me all the gory details. Just -- is it all there?

*Excellent.*

Okay, let’s go. 

Up, dumbass, didn’t you read the brief?

No, that was Plan A. Now, thanks to us -- well, mostly to you, slick -- this whole place is on lockdown. It will be for, oh, the next twelve hours or so. Thankfully, our boss planned ahead for the eventuality in which you’re a dumbass, so we have a plan of action. We just need to get out of *this* part of the building, i.e. the highly secure storage facility, and into the part above us, i.e. the luxury hotel and casino. Then we hide out til the lockdown ends and slip away. Easy!

Well, *I* don’t know how to get up there. You have the map, right?

<<long beat, transition/optional footsteps/door opening>>

Oh, God, finally. I thought we were going to be down there *forever*.

<<beat>>

Yeah, yeah, go ahead and shove it. We wouldn’t have been down there so long if you had any idea how to read the damn map!

Whatever. Doesn’t matter. This is the easy part: get to our hidey-hole and wait for things to cool down.

<<beat>>

Maintenance closet? Who said anything about a maintenance closet?

Oh. Okay, yes, our boss, but... look, I’ve been thinking. I have to admit, not *all* the hiccups in our little heist were your fault. Whoever scoped this place out was sloppy. There was a lot more heat than we were expecting. This was supposed to be a quick in-and-out! Twenty minutes! *Maybe* thirty-five! 

So, what I’m saying is I think we’re owed a little more than we were offered for this shitbag job. Definitely more than a maintenance closet. Sooooo…

<<quickly>> I want you to hack us into the executive suite.

Come onnnnnn! Do you *seriously* want to be sitting in a four-by-four box for the next ten… wait, no, hear that announcement? *Eighteen hours*?

Well, fine. But I’m not gonna be happy about it.

Really? Hell yes! All right, let’s get up there.

What? Can’t you just… I don’t know, write a script or rewire a protocol or something?

What do you mean, *not that easy*?

Ugh. Fine. I’ll just wait here by the elevator. Try to do it before someone notices us, slick?

<<optional sfx: elevator/soft mechanical whir>>

<<door opening>> Oh… now look at that.

Don’t just stand around waiting for someone to spot us! Come in!

<<door closing>>

<<whistle>> That is one hell of a view. You can see the whole damn city from up here! Hell, I think I can see the spaceport... This was *so* worth it.

<<beat>> So, uh... what are you spending your cut of the take on?

<<beat>> Ooh, yeah. Good thinking. I’m going to a smith as soon as we’re out of here. That slug got me right in the arm. There’s an actuator on the fritz in my left bicep, and it’s driving me *insane*...

Oh, hang on. I’m getting a call.

<<beep>> Hello?

Bullshit.

Fine, asshole, fuck you too!

<<click>> Okay, good news and bad news. Good news, we get to enjoy this nice suite for even longer than I thought! Bad news, we’re arranging our own transportation now. Dickhead *apparently* gave us “explicit instructions to keep a low profile and avoid any unnecessary illegal activities.” Sounds like a buzzkill to me.

Hm? What are you doing?

No, you’re not going to your “own room,” what would the point of that be?

<<beat>>

Of course I picked the suite for a reason! It has the biggest number of rooms, which means it’s the best! Dumb question! Now hurry up and take your shirt off.

...So I can look at your ribs? The ones you were bitching about a minute ago?

Of course I’m qualified. Now strip, slick.

You’re kidding.

Fine. You’re right! If your ribs really *are* cracked, you shouldn’t be moving your arms so much anyway. Just lie there and…

<<blade unsheathing/metallic sound, cloth ripping>>

There we go.

<<beat>> Why are you looking at me like that?

What??? Having a knife come out of your wrist is *not* freaky! It’s fucking badass as fuck! Just -- just shut up and lie still while I look at you.

Ooh, that *is* nasty. You’re gonna be purple for a while. Here, bite down, this is gonna hurt.

<<beat>> I warned you! Baby. Anyway, you were wrong, they’re not cracked at all. Bruised, maybe. So you can stop whining.

<<beat>> You know what? No, I’m not sure. Here, let me poke them again.

<<laugh>> Now that’s the spirit! Look at you go, scrambling away like that! You couldn’t do that with cracked ribs!

All right, all right, stop groaning. Jeez, you really couldn’t get along without my help, huh? Here. Painkillers. Not the fun kind, but you should at least be able to stand up without all that whining. 

A glass -- fuck off, I’m not getting up to get you some water! Those are all the painkillers I have, and in case you hadn’t noticed, *I’m* the one kicking all the asses around here! You goddamn -- I’ll give you something to wash them down with, you little --

There you go, down the hatch.  That wasn’t so hard, was it?

<<long beat>> How ‘bout if I just…

All right, all right! God, I didn’t even poke you hard. Well, not *that* hard. It does feel better, though. Right?

Good.

<<beat>> *Now* what's wrong?

Your shirt. Seriously? Your shirt is what you're choosing to be pissed about? Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad. Here, let me get it. You can probably put it back on if…

Um…

Yeah, no, that one's gone. I mean, can't blame me for it.

Fine, fine, you *can* blame me! I guess I have to take credit for at least that one, huh? But, seriously, it's just a shirt. You can buy a new one. With your cut from this job you can buy ten thousand new ones, actually. What, was that your lucky shirt?

Or… are you afraid I'm checking you out?

That’s cute.

I mean, you *are* cute. In, you know, a techie kind of way. But… you’re not exactly Cyber-Atlas.

<<laugh>> Oh?

I don’t have to *tell* you what impressive looks like. I can show you.

Check THIS out.

<<fabric ripping>>

Oh, hell yeah. Now *this* is impressive, slick. These guns! <<the sound of someone slapping their own bicep with the biggest, dumbest grin>> These abs! <<the sound of someone slapping their own abs with the biggest, dumbest grin>> You seein’ this?

These biceps? *Solid* steel. Well, actually, solid carbon-laminate ferroceramic. But these *abs*? THOSE are all natural! 

I see you’re convinced. What’s got your eye, huh? Come on, don’t be shy. Spit it out!

Oh. 

You’re looking at my tits, aren’t you?

No, I’m not *mad*, just… *really*? Yeah, they’re nice, but I didn’t have to do like a million crunches for them!

<<beat>> Okay, what’s wrong now?

<<beat>> Come on, dumbass, I know something’s wrong. 

<<beat>> Because your jaw was on the floor and now you’re rolled over on the couch looking the other way. I’m buff, not dumb. What is it?

<<beat>> You’re embarrassed.

<<beat>> ...You feel bad.

For looking.

Shit, slick, I didn’t know you were so sensitive.

Don’t give me that look! Is there a brain in that big head or not? I mean, I’m six and a half feet tall, I’ve got metal arms, and I showed up to the briefing in a shirt that said “Suck My Dick” in three languages. And you think I *don’t* want people to look at me?

<<beat, softer>> Not to mention, I literally ripped my shirt off for you.

<<beat>> Oh my *god*.

Yeah. That was a signal. One I figured even you could pick up, techie.

<<sigh, getting closer>> Seriously, what would you do without me?

What? I’m not doing anything.

<<closer>> I’m *not*.

<<closer>> Well, maybe you’re getting closer.

<<closer>> No… you’re right. You’re not moving, so… I must be getting closer.

<<closer>> Are you gonna do anything about it?

<<long beat, very close>> You’re cute when you blush.

<<kissing sounds>>

God, you’re soft.

<<slightly reassuring, very commanding>> No. It’s not a bad thing at all.

<<kissing sounds/improv makeout/slight moaning>>

<<giggle>> Oh, slick, you devil. You’re getting me all hot and bothered.

Oh? You don’t believe me? All right.

<<beat, sounds of movement>> What does it look like? Taking off my pants, dummy. You’re cute, but not rip-my-only-pair-of-pants-in-half cute. That’s more of a third date thing.

Oh, this is *absolutely* a date. Now lie down.

<<beat, sound of movement>> Now… what were you saying about not believing me?

<<laugh>> That’s right, slick. Your big tough bruiser is fucking *dripping* for you.

<<a little mocking>> Aww, did someone’s face get a little wet?

Guess I should hurry up and sit on it.

<<suddenly a little breathy/optional wet sounds>> *Ohhhh* yeah. Oh, fuck, your lips feel even better down there. Why didn’t I sit on your face sooner?

No no no. No talking. Your mouth has more important things to <<gasp>> do. *Fuck*, that’s right. Good boy. 

<<improv moaning/optional wet sounds>>

Fuck me, I’m *soaked*. <<laugh>> I guess you knew first, though, huh? Ohhhh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit. Is it okay if I pull your hair a little? I’m gonna pull your hair a little.

<<improv moaning/optional wet sounds>>

<<moaning resolves as Slick gets your attention>> What? <<optional movement sounds>> Why did you need me to -- mmm! <<flustered; he kisses your stomach>> Fuck, slick, you were more impressed with my body than you let on, huh? <<kissing noises>> Do I mind? No. I fucking love it.

Go on, techie. Worship me.

<<kissing noises/improv moaning/optional wet sounds>>

<<breathing heavily>> Okay, okay, that’s enough! Fuck me, you sure saved your strength, didn’t you? Mmm… not that I mind you eating me out like your last meal  or worshipping my six-pack , but… I want to do a little teasing of my own.

Stay there. You’re perfect right where you are.

No, don’t sit up! You don’t need to see what I’m doing, anyway. 

Now, then…

Oh, yeah. Here we go. Shit, slick, you were holding out on me. That whole shootout earlier, and here you were packing heat the entire time.

You got a little excited, didn’t you? I can feel you throbbing through your pants. God, you’re hard. Are you sure you aren’t enhanced?

Well. What do you say I let this thing out and see for myself?

Oh.

Oh, wow.

Oh, it’s *very* good, babe. It’s fucking beautiful.

Hold still while I -- mm -- just get up here and…

Perfect. How do I look straddling you?

Yeah, I thought so.

Wanna see something better?

Now, be honest. You were scared the first time you saw me.

Aw. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You got over it, clearly, well enough to work with me, but… you were scared, at least at first. You saw the arms and the muscles and the scowl, how hard and mean that part of me was… and you thought I was all like that, didn’t you.

<< closer>> Well. There’s part of me that isn’t. You sure saw that, didn’t you?

Can you feel it now?

My lips, slick? Just *barely* touching you? Can you feel how soft and wet I am? Can you feel how ready I am, how hungry I am, how fucking *soaked* my pussy is for you?

<<breathing harder>> Can you feel me rubbing against your tip? 

<<much closer>> Do you want to be inside me?

All it would take is one motion. To bury that cock in me. I can feel you. I know how much you want it. Hard, throbbing, desperate to fuck my tight, wet hole. To claim me. To *fuck* me.

<<normal volume>> Welp, I think I’m done.

What? I didn’t *say* I was going to fuck you, slick. I said I was going to *tease* you. You know the difference, don’t you? Besides, you’re all banged up, aren’t you? You need to rest those poor little ribs. Get some shut-eye, babe, you’ve earned it.

Me?

Oh, I’m just going to stroll on over to this nice big wall-sized window. Look out over the city. You know. Lounge.

How *dare* you? I’m not *showing off*! Just because I’m bent over, and my legs are spread, and my ass looks *fantastic* and I’m still a little, *just* a very tiny small amount soaking wet, doesn’t mean I’m *showing off*. The nerve.

In fact, just for that, I think I’m going to stand here and get myself off. *You* can watch.

Or. If you don’t feel like lying there…

You can get up and get your ass over here, and slam me against this window, and drive that hard needy dick into my eager little pussy, and you can fuck me until my legs give out and you’re the only thing holding me up as you pound me until I cum all over your cock.

Your choice, slick.

Oh my. You’re really struggling there. Careful, babe, don’t throw your back out.

Oh!

He’s up.

*Good* boy. Now get over here.

<<footsteps>> Now, I’ve got my hands behind my back already; I mean, I’m practically making it easy for <<this is the part where he slams you against the window>> Oh! No, don’t hesitate! Come *on*! Give it to me already!

<<he enters you>>

<<drawn out>> Oh, fuck...

Now fuck me, slick.

<<improv moaning/sex sfx/optional wet sounds>>

<<breathing heavily all throughout/sounds continue>> Mm, yeah, harder… harder! <<loud moan; he pushes you against the window>> Ohhh yeah… Hey, slick, look. The city -- ah! -- all of it… looking up at us. 

Does it turn you on, knowing that anyone out there could see us? Could see you, fucking me? Claiming me?

Ah! Fuck, I’ll take that as a yes!

<<beat>> Come on, you know the answer to that.

...you can feel how wet I am, can’t you?

Oh! <<improv moaning/sex sfx/optional wet sounds>>

Oh, god, you feel good. And here I thought you were just another egghead. Go ahead, slick, get a little rougher. Prove me wrong. Show me just how much of a man you are. Fuck me until I cum all over your cock! Force it out of me! Stop being delicate and fucking *take me!*

<<escalating improv moaning/sex sfx/optional wet sounds>>

Oh, oh God! Yes! Yes, right there! Keep filling me! Don’t stop! I said *don’t stop*! I don’t care if you cum, you can do it inside, just *don’t! Stop!*

Oh, *fuck*! <<improv orgasm here, if the mood takes you>>

<<out of breath; from here to the end, a little sleepily>> Oh… holy shit.

Slick, that was amazing.

No, dumbass, I’m not just saying that. Or did you miss the part where my legs gave out?

Aw. I’m just teasing you. Here. <<you pick him up>> Back to bed with you.

<<you settle into bed>> Ah… that’s good. God, these are nice sheets. Sure cost enough.

Hm?

No, babe, it’s fine. I don’t think anyone actually saw us.

Because we’re like three thousand feet up.

<<laugh>> God, you’re adorable. Anyway, if someone *did* see… I’d say it was a performance you can be proud of.

Aww, you’re blushing! Did I embarrass you?

<<close up>> ...or turn you on again?

Little of both? Mm, that’s fair.

<<yawn>> Anyway, I think we have bigger problems.

Well, I just got a message from the boss saying he’s reconsidered our deal.

It means he’s cutting us off, slick.

Ah, don’t worry. Don’t worry, I said! 

Look. I know a guy who’ll buy the data off us. Not for anything like the price we *were* getting, but… a fair price. Enough for a ticket each, anywhere we want to go.

Or, um. Enough for a ship? Not too big, but…

Room for two?

No, no, I didn’t… you don’t have to, I mean, it’s kind of my fault. He was mad already about the job, but the whole thing with the suite didn’t help. Look, I can make the deal, you can go wherever you want, we’d be square as far as --

<<kiss>>

Um.

Well.

Okay!

I’m still not sure you’ve thought this through, but… we can talk about it in the morning?

Mmkay.

No, dummy, you’re *not* going to your own room.

Because I need a teddy bear, and you’re the *perfect* size.

<<sigh>> Yes, I’ll be gentle. Look, these arms cost a *lot* of money. You’d be amazed how good they are at cuddling.

So… that’s a yes?

<<kiss>>

O…kay. That’s a yes.

Goodnight, slick.

<<fin>>


End file.
